Home
by Sweetest-Time
Summary: She was six months pregnant when she was taken, that was two years ago and she is now free but she is a long way from home and has no way to get back. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi please enjoy**_

* * *

I was six months pregnant when I was taken, I had only just told him and he was so excited about it all we both where. But when I was taken I never gave up hope, hope that we would be together again, that I would get out. I was told that they had sent him a letter after I was taken they showed me a picture of it too, the letter was telling him that I was leaving and that he would most likely never see me again. I can only hope that he realised that it wasn't me that wrote that letter.

* * *

It is now two years later and I have a little girl whom I have named Matilda, Tilly for short. I have been let go I am free as of yesterday but I am in another country, I am in Paris and I know that I have to get back to him but I have no money I will have to find a way to get back to America, to get back to the one I love, to my child's father.

He has to know that I didn't abandon him, that I didn't take his child away because I didn't want him in her life. I love him and I always will. But I doubt that he knows that, he will think that left, that I don't love him. His mother and daughter will probably stop me from seeing him. I wouldn't be surprised if he refused to look at his daughter. She looks like him though, Tilly has his eyes. Tilly is the only thing I have of him until I get back and every day I am glad that I have my little girl.

My name is Kate Beckett and this is my story.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please leave a review so that I know if I should carry on or not! Sorry for any mistakes. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Paris

I remember the day I was taken very clearly but I will not go into to much detail now.

*FALSHBACK*

I needed some fresh air after a hard case so I had decided to walk home on my own. So I was walking as a big van drove past shoving me into it and speeding of. I should never have let my guard down but I did, if only for a few seconds.

*FLASHBACK*

* * *

I am waiting for someone to come and help me and Tilly get to the US embassy at the moment. I think I can see a small blue car coming this way, and they are stopping for us!

"Hello?" I call out to the woman who is driving.

"Yes?" The red head awnsers.

"I was wondering if you could give me and my daughter a lift to the US embassy?" I asked the woman.

"Why yes of course!" Came the reply.

* * *

The rest of the trip was quite and when we finally got to the US embassy Tilly and I got out and hurried to the desk so that I could explain our situation.

* * *

We are now sitting on a plane on our way home I can only wonder what Castle could be doing at the moment and I know that I have to get some sleep as it is a long flight and we will be very busy when I get back!

* * *

Castle's Apartment

It has been two years since Kate left me, however much I tried to cling on to our memory's I had to move on. I am now dating a blonde named Lisa, she is very nice but she is not Kate. I would give anything to have Kate in my arms again to be able to call her mine.

What I don't understand though is why she would tell me that she was having my child and then leave me, I know that she must have a good reason though. My little girl would be two in a couple of months, I hope that Kate loves her enough for the both of us. Maybe she even found another man, and no matter how much I hate that idea of that I know thmay she could have left me for another man. I just hope he loves her like she deserves.

* * *

Alexis is annoyed with her, she blames Kate for my unhappyness, but I don't I could never blame her for anything she is my world. Sometimes I sit there and stare at the ring, the ring that I had bought her, that I was going to propose to her with.

I love her with all my heart but I had to move on that is why I am with Lisa, she knows that I am in love with someone else but she says that she will leave in the morning. I told her that I was sorry and she had replied saying that she understood, but I don't think that anyone could truly understand what I am going through. I have lost the love of my life.

* * *

The Next Morning

Castle's Apartment

Kate's POV

I was walking towards his apartment I, my old apartment I look down at my little Tilly skipping along beside me I know that he would want to be a part of her life. Maybe not mine but definitely hers.

Castle's POV

I am awoken from my slumber by a loud knocking on the door, as I was not expecting anyone I presume it is one of the boys so I drag myself out of bed and threw some clothes on. As I walk towards my door I note that Lisa and all of her belongings are gone. I walk over to the door and open it Ito see none other than the live of my life, Katherine 'Kate' Beckett.

* * *

_**So another chapter down! I felt like throwing Lisa in because I felt like if Castle thought that Kate had moved on he might have tried to as well. Please review I need to know if you are liking this!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Castle's POV

As I looked at Kate I realised how lucky I was that she was still alive, that is when I realised her daughter peering round her legs _our daughter._ I can't believe it they are okay! As soon as I realised that I had been blocking the door I moved aside to allow them to walk into the house. the little girl looked at me for a second before sticking her hand out.

"Hi I'm Tilly! Are you my daddy?" Tilly looked up at me with big round eyes waiting for an awnser. I looked at Kate just to confirm and apon her nod I turned my attention back to the small girl watching me carefully.

"Yes I am, it is very nice to meet you Tilly!" Came my reply. I couldn't believe that Kate and my little girl were finally back with me.

* * *

Kate's POV

I watched as Castle and Tilly walked around, Castle was giving her the grand tour. I heard the door open but it was obvious that Castle didn't. So I turned to see who was at the door.

"Kate?" It was Alexis and she was shocked she just kept starring at me as Martha pushed past her into the room.

"Hello Alexis and Martha," I smiled weakly at the two of them as they starred on in shock. "I had been kidnapped I just managed to get back into America." I quickly explained what had happened finishing just as we heard a small laugh coming into the room. The laugh of a little girl.

"Who's this?" Martha was looking from me to Castle to Tilly.

"This is Tilly she is me and Kate's daughter." Castle was the one to reply and strait away Alexis and Martha started to talk to Tilly and introduce themselves to my, our daughter.

* * *

Castle's POV

I watched as Alexis and talked to me and Kate's child, beautiful child. I had my family back and I couldn't be happier, they would never leave again.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it is so short, I am not sure if this should be the last chapter or if I should carry on with this story please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and if I should carry on or not!**_


End file.
